Amber (Comic Series)
Amber is a character first encountered in Issue 105 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is one of the original members of the Saviors, the former girlfriend of Mark and one of Negan's former "wives". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing known about Amber's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she may have been in a relationship with Mark before the apocalypse began, though this is highly unlikely given that Mark doesn't appear in Here's Negan. Post-Apocalypse Here's Negan In the early days of the apocalypse, Amber joined a group in which she was sexually assaulted and basically treated as a sex slave. Her group later meets up with Negan, who gave her his jacket to warm her up. Her leader told Negan he could have her, inviting Negan to sexually assault her. Negan, outraged by his offer, kills the group leader before forbidding the rest of the group from raping ever again. Life at the Sanctuary At some point after the Saviors discovered the Sanctuary, Sherry convinced Amber to become one of Negan's wives. It is unknown if Amber was in a relationship with Mark before this, or started an affair with him afterwards. What Comes After Carson informs Negan that Amber has done something wrong. Her friend, Sherry, tells to Negan that she knows she has done wrong, which is having slept with Mark. Negan offers Amber a choice between going back to Mark and working for points or staying with him and living a life of luxury. Tearfully, Amber chooses the latter, and is present when Negan punishes Mark by burning his face with an iron. She tries to comfort him, but is stopped by Dwight, who warns her that she would only be making things worse. All Out War - Part Two As Amber is walking with her boyfriend Mark, they both discover Carson leading Eugene and his crew out of The Sanctuary. They approach Carson and ask if they can go with them, she says to Carson "Just take us with you." In Issue 124 Amber is in the back of the van, being driven to the Hilltop Colony. As the van is shot at by a Savior and the engine shuts down, Amber yells that the roamers are getting closer. To escape the van she follows Eugene's plan and witnesses Donnie being pushed off the roof. Afterwards, she and the crew rest upon the roof until sunrise. Life And Death Amber was at the fair with Mark, when a bald woman lured her and other survivors away from it. Amber was later decapitated, and her reanimated head was placed on a pike. Rick discovered this and was horrified. No Turning Back Amber's reanimated head was later put down by Dante. According to Lydia, their bodies were most likely skinned. Death ;Killed By *Alpha (Alive, Off-Panel) In order to mark a border between the land belonging to the Whisperers and the communities, Alpha disguises herself and infiltrates the fair to lure people off the fairgrounds. Afterward, she decapitates them and then places their heads on wooden pikes to mark the border, with Amber being among them. *Dante (Zombified) After finding the border, her zombified head is put down by Dante. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Amber has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Negan Amber is one of Negan's wives, and when Amber slept with her boyfriend, Mark, behind Negan's back, Negan punished Mark and burnt his face after Amber decide to stay in the harem instead come back to her old job working like everyone else in the sanctuary, similar situation to Dwight and his relationship with Sherry, another wife of Negan. In Here's Negan, it is revealed that Negan saved Amber from a rapist group, which could have been one of the reasons she later chose to become one of his wives. Mark Mark is the boyfriend of Amber and, despite having arranged for her to become one of Negan's many wives in exchange for luxury and privileges among the Saviors, they are in love anyway. They sleep together behind Negan's back and as a result, Mark is made an example before the Saviors. During a ritualistic torturing, he has his face scalded by a heated clothing iron, permanently disfiguring him. Sherry Sherry and Amber seem to be close friends, as both are wives of Negan and Sherry consoles Amber during her boyfriend's torture. It was mentioned that Sherry was the one who brought Amber into Negan's collection of wives. Dwight Dwight and Amber seem to have a stable relationship. Dwight stops Amber from running to Mark to protect her and Mark from Negan. Thinking that her interruption would only mean a deeper level of punishment for Mark and herself. Appearances Comic Series Here's Negan * Part 13 Volume 18: What Comes After *Issue 105 *Issue 106 *Issue 108 (No Lines) Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 117 (No Lines) Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two *Issue 123 *Issue 124 Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 144 (Zombified) Volume 25: No Turning Back *Issue 145 (Zombified) es:Amber_(cómic) ru:Амбер (комикс) Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Comics Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Here's Negan Category:Notable Walkers Category:Decapitated Victims